


Don’t you draw the queen of diamonds (She’ll beat you if she’s able)

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Lingerie, Lost a Bet, M/M, Masturbation, Scott Summers in lingerie, Scott loses a bet to Emma, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, men's lingerie, scar-kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Scott loses a bet to Emma.  It doesn't matter what that bet was.  All that matters is that Scott loses, and how he has to do the thing.  The thing happens to involve wearing sexy expensive lingerie and getting photo or video proof of Logan's reaction to it.  Logan's reaction is...very positive.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Don’t you draw the queen of diamonds (She’ll beat you if she’s able)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Prompt given to me by scottxlogan from the [Fanfic Prompt List](https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/640593516879380480/fanfic-prompt-list) on Tumblr. She left it up to me which pairing I picked, but this was the prompt: 
> 
>   
> _23\. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”_
> 
> Accompanies [And white the fading forests grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437450) and [Yet what can I give him, give my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567569).
> 
> This post contains images of men's lingerie. The lingerie in the fic is dark blue like the G-string photo (also included in the fic), but the images aren't in the same color. I used the reference for style.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Emma." 

Scott held the cellphone to his ear with one bare shoulder and stared at himself in the mirror. He tried to adjust what he was wearing. What _little_ he was wearing, and he wrinkled his nose at his reflection. 

"Logan's going to laugh his ass off and toss me out of the apartment...in the middle of a crowd. Like...he will literally drag me up our street to 5th Street, and then he'll haul me into Central Park, and he will leave me there. Probably at the zoo. Right in front of all the kids," he fussed. 

"Stop whining, Scott. It's unbecoming of your reputation...and who you really are," Emma was saying on the other end of the phone. "I'm sure Logan will love this, and he won't throw you out or leave you in the zoo." 

He could imagine Emma, standing in her Park Avenue apartment, staring out the window, hoping she could catch a glimpse of him. Thankfully, he and Logan had found an apartment way away from the rest of the mutants and not within eyesight of Emma either. 

Or of Avengers Tower, for that matter. 

"I'm not whining." 

His words were met with heavy silence, but he could still hear the sarcasm in it. 

"Alright, I'm whining a little, but this is embarrassing. Really fucking embarrassing, Em. I can't believe you're making me do this," Scott complained, and even he winced when he could almost hear the words 'it's not fair' coming out of his mouth next. He clamped down on them before they could be spoken, and he shut them down in his thoughts, too, before Emma could pick them up there as well. 

Emma's chuckle was warm and lush, and he could picture her staring at her nails at that moment to see if her manicure needed to be touched up. 

"You lost the bet, darling. Now you have to do the thing," she purred. "Or should I call Loki to have him verify the bet and remind you of the binding you agreed to?"

Scott groaned at the reminder, but even he couldn't stay mad about it and chuckled at the thought of the God of Mischief and rightful King of Jotunheim being asked to witness a bet being made and the magical binding being created so that the loser would have to abide by the conditions of the bet lest they receive a very nasty shock from the seiðr. 

"No, Em. You don't have to call your boyfriend to make sure I honor the conditions of the bet," he snarked and couldn't help but smile a little to hear her laugh. 

"Good. Remember, I need photos...or a video..." 

"Emma, I'm not going to record..." 

"I didn't ask for a sex tape, darling. But I do need photo proof of you wearing what you are required to wear and of Logan's reaction. That is part of the agreement as well." When Scott went quiet again, Emma gently added, "If I had lost the bed, Scott, I would've had to do the same...photo or video proof and all." 

He just stared at himself in the mirror and wrinkled his nose. This was so embarrassing. Logan would never stop laughing at him nor would he ever let him live this down. 

"I know...I _know_. But you would've looked incredibly sexy in the lingerie. I look like a joke." 

"Well, of course, I would look incredibly sexy in the lingerie, no matter what kind you'd have chosen. I always look fantastic in very little. However, I seriously doubt that you look like a joke, Mr. Summers. If you would send me a photo of how you look right now, I could assure you that you look the opposite of a joke. You remember that we used to be intimate, and you were hardly embarrassed to play dress up for me back then," Emma reminded him. There was a warmth in her voice that belied the affection she still carried around for this man, even if they were no longer more than friends. 

Scott blustered over the phone and was glad that she couldn't see him blush right now. Still, he debated her suggestion until reluctantly, he aimed his cellphone at the mirror, adjusting the angle until he thought it might be the best. He snapped several shots of himself in the deep blue 'nightie' made for men and then swallowed deep before he sent them to her in a text. 

"There. Laugh away. Might as well get it over with," he droned. 

Then he heart jumped up into his throat when he heard the front door being unlocked and opened. 

"Fuck. Em, he's home. I've got to go." 

Emma was busy cooing appreciatively of Scott in the nightie that she'd picked out and ordered for him to wear upon losing the bet. Of course, there was more to it than just the nightie, but he hadn't shown her the rest of it. Naughty boy.

"Alright, darling. You wow your man in what you're wearing, and remember...part of the bet is that I get photo proof of you showing your sexy self to Logan. All of what you're wearing...and his reaction," Emma crooned. 

"God, Emma, you're brutal," he groaned and felt his blood pressure skyrocket at the sound of Logan coming. "Don't worry. You'll get the photos. I'll...try to get video. I just...I gotta go. Bye." 

Scott hung up the phone and then stared down at the apps, starting up the one for the instant messenger along with Emma's handle. His thumb hovered over the camera button inside the IM, which he touched.

"Scott? You home, babe?" Logan called out as he hung up his hat and jacket by the door then tossed his keys at the bar between the kitchen and living room.

In the bedroom, Scott jumped at the clatter of keys against marble. He swallowed again and started to aim the phone at the bedroom door. 

"In here, Logan. Just uh...getting comfortable for the evening," he stated after he pressed play on the 'record' button. He saw the light come on, watched the numbers start to count down how many seconds the video was running. 

"Thought we could order in," Logan said, his voice closer now. It wasn't long before he was in the hallway headed to their bedroom, and as he approached the door, he noticed the cellphone first. "Scottie, what the hell are ya doing?" he asked with a chuckle and then stepped into the bedroom. 

And stopped. His eyes widened to see what his boyfriend was wearing. His heart stopped beating. Or at least, it felt like it did because then it pulsed back into life and shot blood right down to his dick.

"Scott? Darlin'...?" His voice was soft, a low growl of curiosity and interest as he eyed the former Boy Scout in the silky nightie that squared off and fit his form better than it would any woman standing there in it. Logan didn't care about any woman either, not when his delicious boyfriend stood there, his muscles on display – most of them anyway – thighs flexing just under the hem of royal blue fabric. 

Scott bolstered his confidence when Logan didn't outright laugh his ass off or toss him out of the apartment. He moved slightly, his hips emphasized underneath the swath of silk. 

"Like it?" he asked. Scott wasn't ready yet to admit that this was all because he'd lost a bet to Emma. He wanted this moment of Logan staring at him like a medium-rare Delmonico prime Porterhouse covered with black truffle bordelaise to last before the laughter and roasting started. 

At first, Logan couldn't answer. How could he when Scott stole his tongue and his ability to speak? He almost wiped at his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling. This was not a side of Scott he'd ever seen, though there were rumors that his current lover used to get up to some kinky shenanigans with his ex-lover, and Logan had no doubts of that with what he knew of Emma. Still, to be on the receiving end...

"Uh...what? Do I...like it?" he juddered back into the conversation, finally tearing his eyes away from Scott's body to stare into the red lenses that hid his eyes from view. 

Scott tried not to lose his nerve and run out of the room to hide in the bathroom. He glanced at the IM window where he could see the video he was streaming to Emma, and he could even see her watching. He forced himself to not blush. 

"Yeah...do you like it? It's an easy enough question to answer, Logan," Scott snarked in that way he knew Logan found challenging. And sexy. 

"What? You think I'm blind or stupid or something, Summers?" Logan growled as he stepped closer. "Are you recording me?" he asked and moved even closer until he could reach out and stroke his rough fingers over the smooth garment that was cool to the touch but couldn't conceal the warmth of Scott's body underneath. 

Scott was hesitant to answer, but he didn't lower the phone either. 

"...ye...esss...," he finally responded and ended in a soft gasp when both of Logan's hands grasped him at the ribcage before stroking lower to his hips. Scott heard Emma's chuckle through the IM and hoped that Logan wouldn't catch it. 

Which was fruitless, of course, because Logan could hear everything. He arched an eyebrow but didn't ask. Yet. Instead, he continued his tactile inspection of his boyfriend suddenly wearing something slinky like his ex would wear, and something niggled at the back of Logan's brain, telling him this was somehow Emma's shenanigans. Though he wondered if that meant Emma had mentally 'nudged' Scott to do this, which would make it less fun because then he'd have to wait out the mind-suggestion until his lover was fully cognizant and consenting. 

Logan's hands caressed around Scott's hips to grasp his ass through that dark blue silk when his fingers bumped over something akin to a waistband, making him pause and pull back slightly. 

"You wearin' panties under there, Scottie?" he asked in a low, intrigued growl.

Scott's cheeks burned a deep red right up to his ear-tips, and he couldn't meet Logan's intense gaze. In fact, he looked up and over his boyfriend's head at the door, curious how quickly he could escape before being hauled back in here for questioning and laughter. 

"Not...exactly," he finally managed and had to clear his throat. "Not...no." 

Thick fingers curled into the nightie's hem and tugged up and up Scott's strong thighs, and then Logan let out an appreciative groan when he saw the blue G-string that cupped his lover's junk all neat and tidy – how the _hell_ did Scott make it all fit into that triangle of leather-like fabric? – and he thumbed across both side of three cords that held it all around the former boy scout's hips. Another deep hum rumbled from his throat as his hands curled around Scott's ass, giving it a possessive and affirming squeeze. 

"Tell whomever you're talkin' to that I like what you're wearin', but now ya need ta let 'em go 'cause I need ta take it off of ya," Logan stated loud enough for Emma to have heard, and when he caught the familiar sound of her laughter, he just smirked. 

"Jeez, Logan...," Scott groaned and blushed even deeper. "Hear that, Em? Apparently, I need my hands free," he remarked. 

"Of course, Mr. Summers. Consider your end of the bargain completed as promised," Emma could be heard saying. 

Scott swiped his thumb against the phone button and protested a little when Logan grabbed the phone and tossed it on the foot of the bed. He almost moved to retrieve it to set it on the nightstand, but his lover's hands kept him from moving anywhere just yet. Still as a post, Scott stood there and regarded all of Logan's groping with the utmost of scientific interest, even tilting his head to watch while those paws stroked and squeezed every inch of available skin. When those hands returned to the front of the G-string, Scott bit back a gasp when he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Logan discovered the zipper at the front of the G-string that neglected to cover Scott's lower half. Eyebrow arched again, and one side of his mouth quirked in a smile as he tugged the zipper down just enough to slip inside and run his knuckles over the hard cock inside. 

"Yeah, I thought this mighta had Em's stamp on it. G-strings with zippers ain't your style, Scottie. Neither's a nightie, though I will say ya look fuckin' fine in both," he praised and was taken just a little aback when Scott squared his shoulders and managed a proud little smile, as if Logan's compliments opened up a little door there into his boyfriend's secret interests. 

"Well...well, that's good, Logan. Glad you...like this. I thought you might..." 

Logan stroked his thumb long Scott's cock and felt it twitch and harden awake. He never took his eyes off Scott's face, though, and lifted an eyebrow. 

"What, Scottie? Though I might what? Laugh? Punch ya? Toss ya out into the hall to humiliate ya to our new neighbors?" he asked, his tone more gentle than Scott might expect. 

Scott exhaled so hard his chest looked like it was hit.

"Yeah...actually. I didn't know how you'd...take this. I guess you're probably used to women in this kind of get-up, but...a _male_ lover...?" he answered. Scott moaned at the way Logan was teasing him, thumb-stroking him. That other hand rubbing over his ass, giving it a squeeze. 

And then a slap. 

"Stop, Scott. First off, I ain't gonna compare ya ta anyone in my past. Got it? Past is past, you're you, and you're who's most important to me now," scolded the much older mutant. "But if ya must know, you're not my first or only male lover. There've been others, and ya can't forget all those tumbles I took with Raven, and she can do...some pretty interesting things, and if ya think she didn't tart herself up for me in both genders, well...ya haven't listened ta much of the gossip from those of us who've bedded her over the years," Logan explained as he stepped closer and wrapped his whole arm around Scott, hugging him close while the other hand continued to stroke him. 

Scott couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed until Logan's busy hand pulled a deep moan out of him, and he knew his lover was just starting. Then Logan squeezed him through that barely there material, and Scott's jaw dropped with a gasp. 

"Find somethin' funny, Summers?" Logan growled as he leaned close to press his mouth against Scott's jaw. 

That noise vibrated through Scott just like a B.O.B., and he reacted to it like it was one, his body already shaking, knees ready to give out at any second, his palms beginning to sweat. 

"Just...you and your Raven stories, babe...that's all," Scott finally answered and tilted his head to take more initiative by teasing his mouth to Logan's in a soft kiss. He could play, too, after all. Knowing Logan's tactile and intimate weaknesses. His boyfriend wasn't all rough play; in fact, Scott had discovered, quite by pleasant mistake, that the coarse mutant was a sucker for tenderness and light kisses and caresses. Drove him wild, actually. 

Logan groaned when Scott feathered that kiss to his mouth, and for a moment, he was frozen in place. He teased those light kisses right back then let go of Scott long enough to tear out of his clothes until they were both exposed. Well, Logan more so than Scott now. He stepped behind Scott and maneuvered him to the bed, leaning him over the edge, one hand squeezing, caressing, and swatting those perfect exposed cheeks while the other yanked open a bedside drawer to grab everything they needed. 

Since the time they spent at Logan's cabin up north, once they broke past the awkwardness of whether they should fuck or if it would wreck their friendship, the two had quickly developed a skill and rapport for sex prep, for which they were both immensely grateful. Other than Logan's scrutiny over Scott's get-up tonight, the boy scout hadn't blushed since the first moment the lube had been brought out – along with that smile that told Logan that hadn't been Scott's first time in that particular saddle. 

He made fast work of the prep with just enough tease and torment to have Scott squirming and whining. Logan's laugh rumbled deep in his chest when Scott firmly told him to 'fucking get on with it, old man', and that had earned the younger mutant a loving bite right on his left ass cheek. 

"Goddamn it, Logan..." 

"Alright, alright," Logan relented, the chuckle still at the back of his throat as he finished stroking lube over his own cock. He tugged the string aside again and stared down at Scott's ass. "Hey, Scottie. How much did ya pay for this thing?" he asked his lover. 

"Honestly, Logan, I should blast you right now. Asking about the cost off...while we're...and I didn't even pay for it. Emma did. Part of the bet," Scott snarled and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't used to this much mundane talk during sex. 

Logan's grin became feral and wicked. One claw slipped out from between his knuckles, and he deftly cut the damned string in half. Only for a second did he hope that Scott wasn't fond of this particular garment because it was wrecked now, just like he intended to leave his boyfriend. Wrecked. If he was going to dress up like this after making bets with the diamond queen, Logan was going to show him the appropriate attention for all his troubles. 

Or perhaps that was inappropriate attention. 

Scott spluttered when he heard the snip cutting the string in two, but when he saw the wicked gleam in Logan's eyes, he laughed. 

"Yeah...you're right. Not like I paid good money for it," he snarked. And it wasn't like Emma would mind. It probably didn't cost as much as he knew she spent on sexy clothes, and given her current bed partners, he'd hazard a guess that they went through sexy clothes like they cost mere pennies. "Now that we've dispensed with that, are you...Ow!"

Scott twisted around again to see Logan's feral grin right after he'd latched his mouth onto his shoulder. Before he could swear again, Logan leaned down and kissed the scar he was responsible for and pressed into him, turning the swear into a groan. Scott's toes curled into the plush carpet. 

With every slow thrust, Logan kissed that scar, that fucking reminder of how much they destroyed each other in the past, how much he'd tried to destroy Scott. All that old bottled rage he felt against his boyfriend when they acted like rivals, all a reminder in those nasty marks left jagged in that otherwise perfect skin. Logan touched his lips to them, all three, over and over, setting a pace with his mouth and his hips. He felt Scott thrusting back against him, felt the shared tempo, this new way of moving together, their lives moving together, their hearts. Moving together. 

"Fuck...Scottie...," he moaned into his boyfriend's back. He tugged aside the G-string, let it fall to the floor, and then moved his hands in different directions, one reaching further up to clutch at his lover's hand, the other sliding across Scott's belly. As his fingers slotted with Scott's, his other palm stroked up that hard shaft, thumb circling the tip, smearing that first hint of arousal. He brought it up and suckled it away from his thumb just as Scott looked over his shoulder again at him. 

With a groan, Scott turned back and pressed his forehead into the bed. Sweat covered his whole body now, his back bent like a bow as if seeking Logan's heartbeat against it again. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but Logan had the ability to read him better than anyone – well, maybe not better than Emma, but the old mutant was so close that he sometimes wondered if his lover was telepathic himself. All their years together as rivals and teammates had given them advantages as lovers. Beyond the first awkward moments, their every kiss, every touch, and every intimacy had been a carefully maneuvered sequence. It was never a question that when Logan initiated kisses, Scott would tilt his head just the right way, sometimes without even knowing that Logan was about to kiss him. And yet, he just knew when those kisses were coming. Whenever Scott moaned, Logan drove into him in just the right way to elicit more sounds. Scott gripped the covers tighter, and Logan gripped his hand tighter. A good tactician, Scott could see the view of them from above behind his closed eyes, making his dick throb harder against Logan's squeezing palm. And Logan couldn't miss the familiar change in his lover's scent, from the early state of arousal to the salt and tang of sweat to the musk that grew more potent the closer he was to release. 

So when Logan caught Scott edging toward that point through all his senses, he thrust a little harder, stroked a little faster, and he twisted and aimed his hips so that when each one landed, they turned Scott into a squirming, whimpering mess until a pleasured cry barked from his throat as he came. The way his boyfriend's body constricted was enough to turn the blood molten in his veins and not long after send him into oblivion right after. He pressed against Scott's back and buried a roar in his lover's shoulder. 

Neither moved forever, at least until Scott let out a grunt and pushed up against Logan's chest. 

"You weigh five thousand pounds, Logan. You're gonna break my back," he complained and playfully bucked his hips, making the old mutant shudder. Scott laughed, and even that brought out another moan from his lover. 

Logan paid him back by teasing a fingernail underneath the head of his cock. Overly sensitive, Scott twitched and whimpered, and Logan chuckled. 

"If you two are finished, perhaps one of you would like to _properly_ turn off Scott's phone?" 

Emma's voice coming from the foot of the bed made both men jump. Logan nearly fell on his ass on the floor, and Scott bounced against the bed on his stomach when his lover slammed against him first then went backwards. Flailing one hand toward the end of the bed, Scott latched onto his phone and brought it close to his face without giving Emma too much of a show. He hoped. 

"Em, for fuck's sake, why didn't you just shut down your IM?" he snarked at her. "I'll talk to you later," he had the foresight to be polite before he closed down the IM and shut off his phone before dropping it back to the bed. 

Both men lost it then, their laughter bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from [Desperado](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eagles/desperado.html) by The Eagles.


End file.
